Running
by Thatzly
Summary: Today is his wedding day, one of the best days of his life. So then why was he sitting here while everyone else is there? Oneshot.


* * *

**I do not own OHSHC!**

* * *

"The test was positive." The brunette paused, showing a tiny plus sign to her boyfriend. "I'm pregnant, Hikaru."

The man took a step back, letting himself fall backwards into his bed. He shut his eyes, letting the bed bounce him back. Beside him Haruhi followed, sitting on the edge.

"When my dad finds out…he'll…" Tears of frustration welled up in the girl's brown eyes. "What are we going to do?"

There was a troubled silence between the two. Neither knew the answer to such a complex question. What could they do? They were both in their prime, successful in their trade, and with an unexpected baby on the way.

All because of one night where they threw their rational sides away.

"Get rid of it…?" He trailed off, suddenly met with his girlfriend's livid glare.

"We're not getting rid of it!" She hissed.

Hikaru wilted, suddenly ashamed of even bringing up the subject. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry…it was just a suggestion."

Haruhi joined him, leaning back onto the comfort of Hikaru's bed, eyes staring blankly at the pristine white of the ceiling.

Usually, this silence held an air of contentment. Both would cuddle against each other, talking about the events of the day, and laughing about all the strange things they had seen. It was always Hikaru who had the most interesting stories, and Haruhi would just listen, humming to herself lightly as a blissful peace washed over her.

Now, this was a silence that was killing them. Slowly with each breath she could feel their relationship crumbling to pieces, and there was little she could do to save it.

Both lay on the bed in the quiet of the room, each drowning in their own thoughts.

Hikaru shot up, eyes livid. Papers were thrown to the floor, objects in his path thrown violently out of the way. Books flew through the air, pages falling out of them as they hit the wall with a heavy thud. Haruhi watched, mouth sewn shut in a thin line as more objects were swept to the floor.

Her heart tore at his anguished scream.

The troubled man ran a shaky hand through his mussed hair, before punching the wall. He stilled, instead taking to leaning against it.

From where Haruhi sat, it looked as though he'd resigned himself to time out. His back faced her as his tense body leaned against the wall. He didn't speak a word to her nor did he move. She stood, cautiously maneuvering around the sea of thrown objects at her feet.

"Hikaru." She lay a hand against his back, rubbing it gently. "This is hard for me too."

He didn't move.

"Marry me." He spoke, voice so quiet she had to strain to hear the words.

"Hmm?" She asked not sure if she heard right.

He turned, serious passion-filled eyes focusing on her. "Marry me."

* * *

Saying yes had been her biggest mistake.

Now, he sat alone in a bar, a glass of alcohol pressed against his lips. He hadn't even made it to the alter. Instead, he'd had his chauffer drive past it and to the local bar.

He just could not do it. The thought scared him.

After the wedding, if he found the courage to actually show up, he would be a husband, and a father. All of this was happening way too fast. If only there was pause button, or better yet a rewind. Then he could go back to that dreaded night and make sure none of the events had taken place.

But, a remote for real life would make things too easy. For now, Hikaru was stuck with his life as it is.

Surprisingly, his family had taken it well. If they were disappointed they must have discussed it in private, because he heard nothing about it after the initial shock vanished. His brother was the most supportive. He was there the whole time, helping him be strong, helping him not back out. Kaoru wasn't here now. He's at the wedding, where he should be, but was not.

"You were going to leave me with him?" A female voice said softly behind him. He turned. Haruhi stood in her wedding gown, hands trembling at her sides. Her gaze turned to the side, staring at nothing.

"I…" Hikaru trailed off. He held out a hand and lay it gently on her shoulder, but was only shrugged off. He slumped. "You know I would never do that…"

"Then why did you run?" Her dark gaze turned on him, and he recoiled back into his seat.

A meek voice he never knew he possessed answered her. "I'm not ready."

"And you think I am?" She shot back. Taking a few breaths she closed her eyes, calming herself. When she opened them all stress vanished from her face, like she was a new person.

"I'm not ready either, Hikaru. But we're in this together, right?" She found his hands and squeezed them lightly, a serene smile twitching her lips upwards. "When I think of that, I realize all the wonderful things we can accomplish together. And, now we have someone else to share those accomplishments with. You're never alone in this, not as long as you have me, Kaoru, and our son."

Hikaru's gently squeezed back, a smile forming on his own lips. His forehead leaned onto hers. "What if I'm not a good enough father? What if…"

She cut him off. "You'll always be good enough, Hikaru. You always have been."

His mouth floundered briefly, at a loss for words. There were so many things he wanted to protest, but he was quieted with a single kiss that sent his heart fluttering. For a moment, he forgot what they had been arguing about.

"Everyone's waiting, Hikaru." She smiled, standing. She held out a tender hand.

He took it, and this time they ran together.

* * *

**Woo~ One shot. It's just me taking a break from my other fics for a bit. I just got this idea after reading something...I forgot what it was. Something about a guy at a bar... *cough* Now I'm back to working on NAtD. It's like halfway done. Although now most of my new chapters are halfway done, cept for PD. That one was just posted you won't be getting another of that for a while, unless I decide to focus on it...which I might do...**

**Anyway, as always comments, suggestions? Send them my way.**


End file.
